


Captivated

by iridaescent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barista Yukhei, Chef Donghyuck, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridaescent/pseuds/iridaescent
Summary: Xuxi visits a sushi restaurant with Mark and gets shy around a savage (and lowkey flirty) Donghyuck?





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is in Yukhei's POV, his thoughts are italicised.  
> 
> Also this is dedicated to a hopeful hyuckhei shipper,aka jaehyucks aka 2dhjy5!!!!!!!

Xuxi stretched his arms out and groaned.   
It was finally the end of a gruelling semester. Months of hectic work load and having to deal with nasty people in his group projects had drained the soul out of the chap's usual cheerful demeanour. Xuxi was more than eager to rush home to catch up on his Naruto episodes as he hastily packed his bag.

"Hey Xuxi, wait up!" Mark, Xuxi's good friend called out.  Xuxi turned around and found his friend beaming while waving his arms hysterically in the air. 

"Hey dude! Look what I've got here! Two exclusive dining vouchers at Nakamoto's!" Mark exclaimed in such excitement Xuxi has never witnessed before. Nonetheless, being the avid sushi lover he is, Xuxi was elated. 

"Oh my god, bro where did you get that? Can I come along? I haven't had sushi for so long I'm basically sushi deficient right now." Xuxi replied dramatically, almost squealing.

"Of course, who else would I invite to eat sushi with if not Xuxi himself right?"  
"Oh yea and I got these vouchers from a friend of mine who works part-time at the restaurant," Mark added. 

 

 

Xuxi and Mark arrived at Nakamoto's. It wasn't that far away from campus, in fact, it was only a 10 minute bus ride away. Hence they were able to get in line before the peak hour for dinner starts. 

While the two boys were waiting for their turn to get their seats in the restaurant, Xuxi picked up the menu lying on the podium in front of them.

"Unagi Kabayaki, Tempura Moriwase, Mekajiki Sashimi, Hamachi Sashimi....." Mark mumbled as Xuxi flipped through the menu.   
  
_They sure have quite an exquisite selection, Xuxi thought._  

It was finally Mark and Xuxi's turn to enter the restaurant. The two boys were brought to the long bar, where the chefs could be seen preparing the dishes instead. The boys quickly sat down as they were handed the menus. 

"Oh my god Donghyuck! I didn't think you would be working today!" Mark shouted at a boy behind the bar, who was busy slicing up sashimi pieces. 

Xuxi looked up and saw a boy with a black bandana wrapped around his orangey-brown hair. His heart stopped for a moment. This boy that vaguely resembled pikachu had caught Xuxi's attention.  

_Shit, this guy is cute...._

"Hey Mark! Didn't expect you to turn up today either!" Donghyuck chirped as he carried on with his work.  

"Yea I know right, we should seriously hang out again soon! I miss going to the karaoke with you!" Mark exclaimed and Donghyuck giggled. 

Mark and Donghyuck had known each other from middle school and have been friends ever since. However, as they were both enrolled into different colleges the two were unable to meet as often as before.  

Noticing a confused and zoned out Xuxi, Mark decided to introduce the both of them to each other.

"Oh Xuxi, this is Donghyuck! The one who gave me the vouchers. We've been friends since forever. And Donghyuck, this is Xuxi, my friend from English literature," Mark said. 

The sudden introduction caught Xuxi off guard, snapping him out of his daydream as he stuttered. 

"Uh h-hi um I'm X-xuxi, Mark's classmate. N-nice to meet you."  

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Um dude you got a fish bone stuck in your throat or something? Need some water so you can talk normally?" sarcasm ringing in his tone. 

Xuxi was completely stunned. He didn't know what to say as he stared blankly at the boy with his eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open. 

"Hyuck!" Mark yelled. "You can't just say that to someone you just met, it's rude you know."

"HAHAHAHAH" Xuxi broke out in an awkward version of his usual high-pitched laughter which Mark always thought sounded more like that shrilling chicken toy. 

"You see, I'm just uh recovering from a cold, not that I have speech impediment or anything," eyes darting around as he spoke nervously.  He looked up and saw Donghyuck still staring at him with the same bewilderment plastered on his face, which Xuxi thought gets cuter everytime he takes a peek.  

Donghyuck still doesn't respond and Xuxi swiftly casted his gaze back on the free serving of green tea his hands were cupping. 

"Okay I guess we shall start ordering our food?" Mark broke the silence after sensing the awkwardness that was slowly filling the atmosphere. "What do you want to eat, Xuxi?" 

Xuxi has been flipping through the menu for the past 10 minutes but haven't quite wrapped his head around what he should get. For someone who normally bought to-go sushis from the supermarket, and had only ever ate at budget conveyer-belt restaurants, everything here at the unfamiliar fancy restaurant was quite overwhelming. To put it simply, he couldn't find his usual simple salmon sushi on the menu so he was at a complete loss of what to order.  

"Hey dude, staring so hard at the menu is not gonna make the dishes magically pop up in front of your face," Donghyuck scoffed. "You guys know what," he added before proceeding to cut open a sea urchin and laying out the pieces of meat onto a plate.  

"Here's Nakamoto's all-time specialty, uni. Fresh out of Hokkaido's oceans," Donghyuck said firmly as he handed the plate for the two very lost boys to taste. 

Never having tasted such seemingly exotic food before, Xuxi and Mark gingerly picked up a piece of uni with their chopsticks and took a small bite. Xuxi's expression immediately turned sour, brows knitted and nose scrunched up.  

"Oh my god, what is this shit?" Xuxi spat, along with the uni that was in his mouth. "This is the worst thing I've ever eaten my entire life!" 

On the contrary, Mark was actually liking it.  

"Stop shouting, does it taste that bad?" Mark asked. 

Donghyuck looked at the horrified Xuxi and gave a surpressed smile. He couldn't help but thought the reaction was really cute. 

"It's not the uni that's shit but your palate," Donghyuck joked. "Alright, I'd recommend you guys to get the sashimi platter then if that's what you guys are more comfortable with, am I right Xuxi?" he prompted and cheekily winked at the said boy.  

Xuxi felt like his whole world just stopped. He couldn't process his thoughts for a few moments before finally coming to terms with the fact that this cute guy making sushi just winked at him. He wonders why was he feeling this way.  

"Oh yes that sounds great, I guess we will take that," Mark answered back. "Y-yea, okay..." Xuxi mumbled. He just couldn't contain his thoughts or have enough courage to look at Donghyuck anymore.  

_Why is this guy making me feel like that? I hate how he talks but why is he so cute..._

The two boys continued the rest of the meal pleasantly with small talks in between while Donghyuck went back to work. Xuxi occasionally peeks at Donghyuck to catch glimpses of him. Donghyuck's every move and little expression when struggling to open the shellfish he was dealing with was all so fascinating to Xuxi. 

By the end of the night, Xuxi was ascertain he had just developed a crush. A crush on his friend's best friend, that cute sushi guy called Donghyuck. 

 

 

The familiar lingering aroma of coffee beans filled Xuxi's lungs as he stepped in for work at a local cafe down the school campus for his morning shift. 

It was just like every other morning shifts he had been on, Xuxi was handling both the cashier and bar, while his other co-worker was busy dealing with the new stocks at the back of the store. The same few customers who were mostly students from his college stopped by to get their usual drinks. The only thing different was that there were fewer customers since it was the start of the semester break and no students would be up that early anymore. 

The lack of customers was starting to bore Xuxi out. He took out his phone and scrolled through his social medias but not long before he hears something. The bell hung above the door dinged, signifying a customer. Xuxi hastily kept his phone and looked up. 

He saw a boy walking towards the cashier, where he was. 

_This boy looks really familiar_

It was Donghyuck. Xuxi took a minute to realise that.

Donghyuck was standing there in front of him, hair disheveled and decked in a baggy hoodie and a pair of Adidas trackpants.  

"So are you going to take my order or continue to stare at my cute face," Donghyuck spoke, pulling Xuxi out of his entrance. 

"W-what, oh hi um, Donghyuck. I didn't expect you to appear here haha," Xuxi replied awkwardly.

"Well yea I have some business to do nearby but it's really early so here I am trying to grab a cup of coffee instead of being admired by the barista," Donghyuck stated.

Donghyuck always had a way to make Xuxi speechless but he still thought it was charming.  

"Okay so, what would you like?" Xuxi asked, trying to avoid Donghyuck's gaze.

"Actually, I'm not a huge coffee drinker so would you suggest something for me instead?" Donghyuck replied. 

Xuxi thought for a while before replying with a big goofy smile, "How about vanilla latte? It's warm and sweet, perfect for someone like you,"  It took Xuxi a few seconds to process his words before realising what he had said after seeing Donghyuck's very amused expression.  

Xuxi stutters again anxiously trying to cover up what just came out of his mouth, "N-no, I-I mean it's great for someone who isn't familiar with coffee..."  

Donghyuck was obviously very entertained by Xuxi and his clumsy antics. Clutching his stomach to hold in his laughter, he replied "I will take that then, you better make it warm and sweet just like you promised," before sending yet another wink to Xuxi.  At this point, Xuxi was blushing like crazy. His face was hot and ears redder than strawberries. Donghyuck had just sent his heart into what felt like a cardiac arrest or so, Xuxi thought. He turned around to hide his profile from Donghyuck and started on the drink. 

Xuxi didn't want Donghyuck to go. Despite Donghyuck being annoying and constantly making Xuxi embarrassed, he wanted more of him. Xuxi has never felt the sensation of butterflies in his stomach until he met Donghyuck. He knew he wanted to somehow continue talking to Donghyuck. 

That's when he decided that he was going to do something to stay in contact with Donghyuck. It's a really cliche and cheesy method of picking up and Xuxi knows it. After pouring the drink into the paper cup and capping it on, he took out his marker. Xuxi was about to write his number down on the cup but paused as his shy side thought it was way too obvious. He gave it a few more thoughts and then decided to pen down his Instagram username instead.  

Xuxi handed the vanilla latte to Donghyuck and spoke before the latter could say anything, "T-that's my new Instagram account. Not that I want you to follow me, but I'm just trying to gather more followers so if you want you can."

Xuxi thought he had tried his best to sound as nonchalant as possible, hoping Donghyuck wouldn't notice.  

Donghyuck smirked and took the cup replying with a short "Okay," before exiting the store. 

The moment Xuxi saw Donghyuck leave, he let out a huge sigh of breath he was keeping in while Donghyuck was there and then screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe he just did that. Xuxi was feeling his own second-hand embarrassment. Part of him was regretting and the other part was also excited. He spent the rest of the day switching back and forth between doubtful and hopeful thoughts. 

 

 

Work ended early and Xuxi was sitting on his bed, staring at his Instagram profile. Just right when Xuxi decided he should just go to sleep and stop thinking about the incident that happened earlier in the day, a notification appeared at the top of his screen.  

"leedonghyuck followed you" it read. Xuxi couldn't believe his eyes.  

Another notification appeared, "leedonghyuck sent you a message"

He tapped on it without thinking much and read it, "Your vanilla latte sucked. I'm coming by tomorrow morning, you better make it right this time." 

At that moment, Xuxi has never felt happier to hear someone insult a drink he made. He knew it meant Donghyuck wanted to see him again and so did he.  All that mattered was that Xuxi was getting noticed by his little crush and he couldn't be more ecstatic.

_I can't wait to see Donghyuck again_

That night, was the warmest and sweetest night Xuxi has ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for fun but i hope yall enjoyed it heh


End file.
